A Christmas Kiss
by firegirl
Summary: Usagi feels like giving herself a gift... A one shot short story!


Title: A Christmas Kiss  
By: firegirl  
Rating: PG-13

I went back and changed the story a little. I only added to it, and hopefully, fixed some of it.

* * *

Usagi chewed on her lower lip as she passed about the outside of a large building. It was an apartment building to be exact, Mamoru's apartment building. It was large and domineering, not exactly helpful when she was debating whether she should enter. She had no idea if she wanted to go through with this. She was going to give Mamoru a very special Christmas gift, or maybe she was just doing this for herself. 

"Get a backbone Usagi! You can do this!" What few people who were about gave her a strange look as she shouted and threw her fist into the chilly air. She finally shrunk into the building and out of the snow to get away from the glares.

Instead of pacing about outside, she began pacing the lobby, muttering to herself the whole while. She had run out of her house from a wonderful stack of Christmas pancakes and through the snow to get here. She _had_ to go through with it.

"But I don't want to! No, I have to! I got this far, now all I have to do is get up there and... I must! But he hates me! Oh well, I guess this is for me then." Her mind made up, she walked into the elevator and up to the top floor. The ride was slow and agonizing to the normally energetic blond. More nervous than ever, she pulled off her scarf, gloves, and hat to cool down. She stuffed them into her pockets and walked out of the elevator.

The hall was crisp and blaringly bright. The walls were white and only disrupted with the uniform wood doors. She skittered nervously down the hallway, noting doors that were decorated and those that were not. It kept her from talking herself out of what she was about to do. She stopped in front of the door marked 10E. There were no decorations.

"Here goes nothing." She knocked on the door while she still had the courage and waited for it to be answered. Noises came from inside. A large thunk was heard along with a few choice curses. Usagi giggled quietly; she must have woken him up.

The door opened and a bedraggled Mamoru appeared. Bedraggled as in his hair was in disarray and his eyes were droopy from sleep and-

"Merry Christmas Mamo-chan!" Usagi didn't even give him a chance to focus on her before she literally pounced on him. She knocked him to the floor, pinning him there as she held his tanned face between her petite hands. She took in his strong, shadowed jaw and the cloudy expression of sleep in his eyes. Then she made her move before he could fully wake up.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. Unsure of what to do, she stuck her tongue out (as Minako had so often brought up) and forced it into the recesses of his mouth. It was a clumsy attempt. A startled moan came from beneath her, his arms snaking around her waist, holding her tightly to him. She stifled a gasp when she felt his tongue invade her mouth, letting her know how it was done. She hadn't been expecting a response.

She had had no intention of it getting this far, but that was in the back of her mind. The only thing she could think about was him. His smell, the way he felt, the delicious sensations he was invoking with his tongue…

His arms squeezed her a little and she squirmed to become more comfortable. With a throaty groan, he broke the kiss.

"Don't move." She obeyed. What was the matter? Would he hate her even more now? Never to speak or argue with her again? Would he kick her out? What?

Unbeknownst to her, that wasn't why he told her to stop. In fact, he wouldn't have minded if she had continued, but his brain woke up and nagged at him as his desire ran hot.

'You can't do this Mamoru, she's only 14.'

'She started it.'

'You're older, you should now when to stop.'

'Shut up.'

'You know I'm right.'

'Do I?'

'You have to listen to me! She's 14 and you're-'

'I get the picture!' He forced himself to cool down, which wasn't easy when she was a) on him, and b) _wiggling_ on him. He couldn't completely clear his sleep and passion filled mind. He was only aware of her. He blamed it on primal urges and her good looks.

Her breath fanned his tingling lips and her fingers where clamped in his hair. He was amazingly aware of where her legs straddled his waist, and where her bosom pressed against his bare chest, even though she was wearing a coat. What man wouldn't be highly aroused when the object of his affections was held so close?

Usagi's breathing became sporadic as he just stared at her. It was only then that she realized that he was clad in a pair of boxers. She blushed and tried to push herself off of him, but found that he still held her tight.

"Mamoru?"

"Merry Christmas Usako." He smiled and so did she. He kissed her, ignoring his inner voice of reason.

Unaware of the person at the door, that let their kisses explain what they could never previously admit. The young man grinned as he witnessed the scene.

"Well, I'll be. It's about time." His smile grew as he shut the door, leaving them their privacy. It wasn't everyday that his grumpy best friend found someone to love. Speaking of which, Rita now owed him 10.


End file.
